Ne me quitte pas
by Selemba
Summary: "S'il avait écouté son père, il ne serait sûrement pas au centre d'un attroupement de jeunes sorciers amusés, face à une Hermione Granger tout occupée à détruire son excellente réputation." OS sur une rupture surprenante à tout point de vue.


**Résumé :** "S'il avait écouté son père, il ne serait sûrement pas au centre d'un attroupement de jeunes sorciers amusés, face à une Hermione Granger tout occupée à détruire son excellente réputation." OS sur une rupture surprenante à tout point de vue.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages (qu'est ce que je les aime ceux là !) ceux à JK Rowlings ; les paroles en italiques sont extraites de la chanson de Brel : "Ne me quitte pas". je sais, je me casse pas la tête pour les titres !

**Le mot de l'auteur :**Merci à ma correctrice Craoline d'avoir pris le temps d'enlever toutes les fautes (qui sont parfois aberrante !), j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire ! Il est un peu different de ce que je fais d'habitude...

Selemba

* * *

**Ne me quitte pas.**

7 mars, Hall de Poudlard

- Vas-y ! Redis-le moi maintenant ! Vas-y, si tu oses !

- Hermione, calme-toi s'il te plaît... soupira-t-il en tentant d'éviter le regard noir de fureur de la jeune femme. Il y a plein de monde autour, c'est très gênant !

- Gênant ? Mais non voyons, il n'y a pas de raison d'être gêné ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu essayais de me larguer sans raison valable, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago soupira. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre dans cette situation-là, mais ce qui arrivait était irréversible. Et pourtant, on le lui avait répété tant de fois dans son enfance ! Gryffondor = danger ! Ordre du Phénix = danger ! Et pire que tout, Potter et ses amis = danger ! Pourquoi le message n'était-il pas rentré ? S'il avait écouté son père, il ne serait sûrement pas au centre d'un attroupement de jeunes sorciers amusés, face à une Hermione Granger tout occupée à détruire son excellente réputation.

Voyant le nombre de ses camarades augmenter et le cercle se resserrer, il se mit à redouter l'arrivée du corps enseignant. Ou pire, du groupe d'amis qu'il avait toujours jugé trop nombreux, voire trop dangereux, de son adversaire. Très jolie adversaire d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Il était urgent qu'il redevienne pour quelques secondes l'ancien Malefoy.

- Bon, allez tous ! Dégagez ! Je n'apprécierais pas d'apprendre que quelqu'un se soit amusé à nous suivre !

Sans attendre un signe d'assentiment, il saisit Hermione par le poignet et la traîna dans les escaliers. Malgré les cris de protestation de celle-ci, il ne desserra son étreinte qu'une fois arrivés dans un couloir désert. La plaquant contre un mur, il vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette à disposition avant de se décider à la lâcher. Il fallait parfois prendre des précautions ! Ayant déjà eu à faire à la colère de la jeune femme, il faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais apparemment, le tact ne marchait pas avec elle.

Drago s'attendait à un coup, une gifle, une fuite. Même si elle l'avait mordu, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais Hermione ne devait décidément pas réfléchir comme lui. Après l'avoir regardé une fraction de seconde, elle s'empressa de l'étreindre, sa bouche se collant avidement contre la sienne. Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite et puis, inconsciemment, répondit à son baiser, l'appuyant contre le mur avec passion. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'Hermione le repoussa, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir qu'on arrête là ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Maintenant que sa position était compromise, il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution pour qu'elle ne se résigne enfin. Ne dit-on pas « aux grand maux les grands moyens, sauf si c'est un gobelin, dans ce cas-là, fuis, tu es dans le pétrin » ? Bon, Hermione n'était pas un gobelin. Pourvu que son caractère soit plus doux !

- Hermione, je suis un homme ! Une femme m'embrasse, que ce soit toi ou une autre, je me laisse faire ! N'importe qui ferait ça !

- Je te ne crois pas une seule seconde, s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante. Tu m'aimes toujours !

A partir de maintenant, Drago devait faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, ne plus se laisser diriger par celui qu'il ne connaissait même pas il y a un an, redevenir le Malefoy dont il savait exploiter le rôle jusqu'au bout.

- C'est fini Granger.

_Ne me quitte pas._

Le ton froid qu'il avait résolument adopté ignorant la petite voix qui tentait de parler en même temps que lui et l'étincelle déterminée au fond de son regard firent trembler la jeune femme. C'était différent. Comme s'il était redevenu son ennemi. S'appuyant contre le mur, scrutant le moindre sourire pouvant apparaître sur son visage, ses yeux le suppliant presque, Hermione balbutia :

- Mais alors... c'était vraiment... tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ?

- Non. Et rappelle-toi ce que je viens de te dire : tu n'étais qu'une fille,

_Il faut oublier, Tout peut s'oublier_

une fille parmi les autres.  
_Qui s'enfuit déjà_

- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… s'exclama Hermione en s'affaissant contre le mur.

-Tâche de ne pas oublier qu'avant, on s'est détestés pendant 6 ans, on n'a jamais eu de mal pour ça !

_Oublier le temps Des malentendus Et le temps perdu_

-Et ça fait un an que tout va bien entre nous !

-Tout va bien ? On ne se dispute jamais peut-être ? Souviens-toi de tous ces moments où on a été infects l'un envers l'autre ! On s'est même souvent battus. Tu crois que c'est normal entre des gens qui sont bien ensemble ?

_A savoir comment, Oublier ces heures_

On est trop différents, tu le sais bien, on s'est souvent posé la question de ce que l'on faisait ensemble ! Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, franchement, c'est aberrant.

_Qui tuaient parfois A coups de pourquoi Le cœur du bonheur_

-Mais on l'a résolue cette question, bredouilla Hermione, visiblement dévastée. On s'aime !

-Non, tu m'aimes.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Moi, je n'ai pas de cœur

_Ne me quitte pas_

Comment veux-tu que je puisse tomber amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe ?

_Ne me quitte pas_

C'était simplement… divertissant.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Comme frappée en plein cœur, Hermione se sentit tomber à terre. Le sol froid sous ses fesses lui sembla soudain insupportable. Les Elfes qu'on exploitait pourtant honteusement n'étaient-ils pas censés chauffer tout le château, même les couloirs ? D'ailleurs, se rappela-t-elle, elle devait refaire imprimer ses brochures de la S.A.L.E. ou elle allait en manquer. Peut-être pourrait-elle négocier avec McGonagall de les faire imprimer ici. Après tout, elle était une excellente préfète-en-chef, que pouvait-on lui refuser ? Il y a quelques jours, elle avait réussi à démanteler un réseau de fausse poudre de Doxy supposée aider les élèves de 5ème année en Métamorphose.

C'est lorsqu'elle commença à se réciter la liste des titres de cours de Métamorphose de l'année qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle fuyait la discussion. Comme une douche froide, le sourire goguenard de Drago la ramena à la réalité.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait Drago, mais on s'aime ! S'il te plaît, redeviens toi !

-Je suis moi. Et tu n'as plus rien à m'apporter, je n'ai vraiment plus besoin de toi.  
_Moi je t'offrirai Des perles de pluie Venues de pays Où il ne pleut pas_  
Je n'ai franchement pas envie de continuer à me pourrir la vie pour avoir une copine. C'était assez amusant au départ de te voir croire en tout ce que je disais mais maintenant, tu m'ennuies.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies menti, tu me jurais que tu avais changé, que je t'avais fait renaître… débita la jeune femme sur un ton haché. Tu me disais que tu ferais l'impossible pour nous.

-Et bien je mentais. Sérieusement, que veux-tu que ça me fasse si c'est fini entre toi et moi ? Pansy m'attend toujours bien sagement, je ne finirai pas seul ! Et puis, en plus d'être une Serpentard, elle est bien mieux roulée que toi !

_Je creuserai la terre Jusqu'après ma mort, Pour couvrir ton corps D'or et de lumière.  
_

-Mais Parkinson aime les filles ! s'exclama Hermione tout en sachant que les choix de Pansy Parkinson n'étaient franchement pas l'enjeu de cette discussion.

-Pauvre idiote ! Comme si cela avait de l'importance ! Pansy et moi sommes destinés à nous marier depuis notre enfance et nos choix affectif ne l'empêcheront pas ! Le seul but de notre mariage sera de concevoir un héritier, ce qui, avouons-le, sera plutôt agréable. Et à côté, chacun vivra sa vie comme il l'entendra, ce n'est pas comme si on croyait en l'amour avec un grand « A » !

_Je ferai un domaine, Où l'amour sera roi, Où l'amour sera loi, Où tu seras reine_

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit s'arrêter trois élèves de sixième année au bout du couloir. Voilà qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire il allait pouvoir se refaire une réputation, cette dernière ayant fortement été émoussée par tous ces mois de guimauverie gryffondorienne.

-Alors je compte sur toi pour ne jamais remettre un pied dans notre vie !

_Ne me quitte pas_

-Je ne te crois pas, cria Hermione, les mains sur les oreilles dans l'espoir puéril que ce qu'elle n'entendait pas n'existait pas.

-Pourtant, tu ferais bien, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi.

_Ne me quitte pas_

-Tu mens, tu mens !

-Non, c'était avant que je mentais. Après tout, je suis un Serpentard, c'est dans ma nature !

_Ne me quitte pas_

-C'est faux, tu me l'as dit toi-même, la maison ne fait pas l'homme !

-Bien sûr que si petite idiote, je mentais encore ! Je suis un serpent et j'aime faire le mal, c'est comme ça ! Et te voir t'attacher à une illusion m'a beaucoup faire rire !

_Ne me quitte pas_

A l'écoute de sa dernière phrase, les élèves de sixième année comprirent qu'il ne faisait pas bon de traîner dans un couloir où un Serpentard cruel et une Gryffondor blessée dans son amour-propre, mais brillante en sortilège, s'affrontaient. Ils déguerpirent à la vitesse d'un Poufsouffle devant le danger et Drago sourit en pensant aux rumeurs qui, dans quelques instants, circuleraient dans tout Poudlard. Comme c'était bon de réussir de nouveau à faire peur !

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles une autre langue, que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens… bégaya Hermione. Tu ne peux pas véritablement dire ça, c'est un cauchemar !

-C'est dingue ça, ce que tu peux être stupide ! Ce n'est quand même pas du chinois !

_Je t'inventerai Des mots insensés Que tu comprendras_

-Mais tu n'as jamais su me mentir ! Et il y a quelques jours tu me disais que tu avais encore plein d'amour pour moi, tellement que des siècles ne suffiraient pas à l'épuiser.

-Bon alors ça, c'est totalement faux, mais admettons, je suis incapable de te raconter des histoires, et je disais la vérité. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, j'ai toujours été nul en estimation. Et bien ce prétendu amour s'est envolé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais.

_Je te parlerai De ces amants-là Qui ont vu deux fois Leurs cœurs s'embraser. Je te raconterai…_

-Alors tu avoues quand même que tu m'aimais ?

-Moi, j'avouerais bien n'importe quoi pour que cette histoire se termine le plus vite possible, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire. Et puis en plus, ce sera marrant de te voir incapable de t'en remettre, seule toute ta vie. Tu seras la pauvre petite chose qui ne se sera jamais remise de mon départ. Excellent pour ma réputation ! Parce que, soyons clair, tu ne plais à personne et si je n'avais pas trouvé ça très drôle, tu n'aurais jamais su ce qu'était une relation amoureuse.

_L'histoire de ce roi Mort de n'avoir pas Pu te rencontrer_

Tu devrais même me remercier !  
_Ne me quitte pas_

-Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune femme, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis sortie qu'avec toi ? Redescends de ton piédestal Mr. Sorcier !

-Ah oui, pardon, il y a eu Weasley. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez compte que vous étiez juste amis en fait. Brillant…

_Ne me quitte pas_

-Tu veux que je te fasse une liste peut-être ? Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à oublier un crétin pareil, tu n'atteindrais pas la cheville d'un seul de mes ex ! Entre les deux Serdaigles, le Poufsouffle, le Gryffondor et tous les moldus rencontrés en vacances, j'ai de quoi faire des comparaisons ! Et elles ne sont pas bonnes pour toi ! Ah si, il y a juste cet imbécile que j'avais rencontré à Biarritz, un super surfeur… Il était un peu comme toi en fait ! Plutôt agréable à regarder mais tristement crétin. Au moins, lui se débrouillait bien dans un lit…

-Si tu espères que je vais me jeter à tes pieds et croire toutes tes inepties, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la garde !

_Ne me quitte pas_

-Et puis que dire de Viktor Krum… Lui, c'était un homme ! Et sur un balai, il était tellement mieux que toi ! Si viril…

-Je suis ravi que tu te sois tapé un gorille sans cervelle. Si tu pouvais arrêter de hurler et ne plus jamais me parler, je te serais reconnaissant.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Plus calme, Hermione se releva avec dignité. Drago pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça quand elle savait qu'elle avait perdu, elle se conduisait à merveille. C'était même digne d'un Serpentard. Sauf la première partie. Ça devait être son côté moldu.

-Tu as raison, on a fait une belle bêtise, toi et moi. On était bien mieux avant de se mettre à jouer aux amoureux transis.

Admirant l'exploit de la voir prononcer ces mots alors que ses yeux brillaient de tristesse, Drago ne sut que répondre.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est d'accord. Reprenons notre vie comme avant, chacun de notre côté.

-Pas de problème. Tu as bien compris que tout était fini ? Je me suis bien amusé mais il est clair que ce petit jeu avait une durée de vie limitée.

_On a vu souvent Rejaillir le feu De l'ancien volcan Qu'on croyait trop vieux_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en remettrai.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu peux aller t'enfermer dans un couvent si ça t'amuse, je m'en moque éperdument. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies bien compris que tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous était mensonge, qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien et que je ne veux plus voir ta tête de sang-de-bourbe dans mon monde.

_Il est paraît-il Des terres brûlées Donnant plus de blé Qu'un meilleur avril_

Voyant soudainement la jeune femme se raidir, il se souvint qu'heureusement, elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Ou du moins, pas à portée de main. Il devrait réussir à sortir la sienne bien avant qu'elle ne commence à fouiller ses poches. Ce ne fut que quand un bruit d'os brisés retentit et qu'il sentit une fulgurante douleur dans son nez délicat que Drago se remémora qu'Hermione n'avait absolument pas besoin de magie pour se rendre dangereuse.

-Espèce de malade ! Ça fait mal ! Si tu as abîmé mon profil parfait, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras !

-Tu as raison Malefoy, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor n'ont vraiment rien à faire ensemble, lui cracha-t-elle avec dégoût à la figure, en secouant sa main endolorie.

-Oh si, à condition que les Gryffondors soient de bons serviteurs. On a toujours besoin d'un cireur de chaussures. On est trop différents et nous vous serons toujours supérieurs.

_Et quand vient le soir Pour qu'un ciel flamboie Le rouge et le noir Ne s'épousent-ils pas ?_

-Sale fouine ! fulmina Hermione en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

-Mais je t'en prie ! Si ça t'amuse de remettre ce malheureux accident au goût du jour.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Tant que je ne te revoie plus autour de moi.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Ce qui compte, c'est que ma réputation de Malefoy soit parfaitement restaurée grâce à toi !

_Ne me quitte pas_

Et que je n'aie plus jamais - merci Merlin ! - à t'embrasser.

_Ne me quitte pas_

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas prendre garde à ses paroles alors qu'elle s'éloignait lentement, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait la rappeler. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

_Je ne vais plus pleurer, Je ne vais plus parler, Je me cacherai là_

Il regardait ses épais cheveux se balancer au rythme de ses pas décidés.

_A te regarder Danser et sourire_

Le bruit de ses pas déterminé tandis qu'elle s'éloignait lui semblait une délivrance. Un chant de liberté.

_Et à t'écouter Chanter et puis rire_

Jusqu'à ce que, arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se retourne d'un coup, sa baguette à la main, pour lui lancer un sort. A l'instant même où une épaisse fumée noire l'atteignait, Drago se demanda pourquoi il avait absolument voulu lui dire tout ça en face, il aurait mieux fait de lui envoyer un hibou. Ou même un colis piégé. Tout ça pour lui faire du mal. En attendant, c'était sûrement lui qui allait avoir mal !

Mais la fumée passa sans encombre à travers lui et se déploya en une sphère parfaite autour d'eux tandis qu'Hermione, menaçante, le rejoignait. Une sphère parfaite et surtout parfaitement opaque. Très bien, elle avait donc probablement remarqué les quelques élèves, principalement des Serpentards, qui les avait suivis et avaient tout écouté depuis le début. Et elle avait décidé qu'elle préférait le tuer à l'abri des regards. Très bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, non ?

Ce ne fut que quand Hermione fut à un mètre de lui que son air furibond disparu pour laisser place à un sourire satisfait. Et un poil coupable.

-Désolé pour ton nez mon Nundu en sucre ! Mais je ne peux pas te soigner, il faut que ça fasse vrai.

Devant l'air ébahi du jeune homme et le son incongru qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, Hermione craint un instant d'avoir frappé trop fort.

-Alors, comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-Mais… je ne… qu'est-ce que… enfin… De quoi ? répliqua le jeune homme, interloqué.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais de te dire, déclara Hermione en désignant la sphère qui les entouraient, avec ce petit sort de ma composition, élaboré avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley pour ce jour que je savais ne pas tarder à venir, aucun élève ne peut nous voir, nous entendre ou nous rejoindre. Et avant qu'un professeur n'arrive, on a le temps. Surtout que ceux qui sont de l'autre côté vont avoir l'impression que le temps passe très très lentement. Ou alors, le temps va accélérer pour nous, vois ça comme tu veux !

-Alors là, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que tu étais en colère et que tu avais enfin compris que c'était fini ?

-Enfin, tu ne penses quand même pas être le seul à être bon acteur ? J'ai pris des cours de théâtre pendant 5 ans avant Poudlard.

-Mais je ne jouais pas la comédie ! articula Drago en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

-Bah voyons. Et enlève cet air de mépris de ton visage s'il te plait. Tu vas me dire que ton joli petit discours n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que ton père vient de sortir de prison ? Que tu n'as reçu aucune lettre de ce même père te menaçant du pire si tu ne redevenais pas le parfait héritier Malefoy et te prévenant qu'il saurait forcément par quelqu'un si tu étais bien revenu à la raison ? Que ce quelqu'un en question ne sont pas tous tes amis actuellement en train de tenter de forcer ma sphère magique pour te délivrer de mes griffes ?

Tandis qu'elle se penchait pour observer plus attentivement les dégâts qu'elle avait causée au nez de son petit ami, se demandant si Mrs Pomfresh réussirait à le réparer, Hermione continua son petit discours devant un Drago dont l'air de surprise valait bien celui de condescendance.

-J'imagine que la promesse de ta mort ne t'aurait pas fait te conduire comme ça. Il a donc dû te menacer de la mienne. Comme je n'ai pas encore tout à fait envie de mourir, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on rompe. Du moins en apparence. Pour tout Poudlard, et surtout pour tes amis et ton père, je te hais et toi, tu t'es conduit en irréprochable Serpentard. Mais tout le monde sait que la guerre ne durera pas toujours. Soit je finirai par mourir, soit les menaces de ton père n'auront plus aucun effet. Et en attendant, je suis préfète-en-chef, j'ai donc accès à toutes les salles la nuit. Et je suis excellente en sortilège.

Se redressant pour faire face à son ancien ennemi qui semblait prêt à exploser, Hermione lui redemanda :

-Donc, je réitère ma question, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Drago, raidi, les poings crispés, les narines frémissantes et les sourcils froncés, bouillonnait de colère. Mais tout s'envola quand il ouvrit les bras en souriant :

-Tu as été géniale ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui. J'ai marché à fond ! Et si moi qui te connais je t'ai cru, je suis certain que Crabbe, Zabini et les autres ont tout gobé ! Tu as été brillante ! Tu ES brillante ! Bien meilleure que moi, je t'assure, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville en théâtre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été excellent aussi. Mais j'ai l'intuition féminine pour moi ! dit-elle en riant

-Je t'assure, je suis ébloui ! Laisse-moi devenir L'ombre de ton ombre, L'ombre de ta main, L'ombre de ton chien !

-Je vais y réfléchir ! Mais je te le dis nettement, je préfère avoir un petit ami qu'un admirateur sous mes pieds ! On se voit cette nuit ?

-La gargouille de la tour Est ?

Hermione acquiesça et ressortit sa baguette, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Je vais faire ça en douceur, mais tu risques d'avoir un peu mal à la tête en te réveillant. Et non, on ne peut pas l'éviter.

-Attends juste… C'est vrai pour Krum et pour le surfeur ?

Drago eut le temps de voir le sourire rieur de la jeune femme puis le sort l'atteignit en pleine face. Il se sentit tomber sur le sol et, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il vit Hermione se pencher sur lui, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigner, entraînant la fumée noire avec elle. Le rythme de ses pas accompagna son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sombré dans le coma :

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Je suis en tout cas contente d'avoir réussit à écrire un peu d'humour (c'est tout nouveau pour moi !) Bah oui, c'est quand même vachement moins larmoyant que d'habitude ! Et puis j'ai réussit à caser une chanson dont j'aime beaucoup les couplets. Parce que, je veux pas dire, mais les refrains sont quand même assez désespérant ! Pas facile à caser ses 16 "Ne me quitte pas" ! Personelement, moi on me dit ça, je part en courant !**

**Si vous avez aimé ce genre d'humour, je me suis récemment lancé dans une série de Drabble que je vous invite à aller lire !**

**Selemba**

**PS : Un Nundu, selon "les animaux Fantastique" de Rowling, est un gigantesque léopard, originaire d'Afrique de l'Est, dont le souffle seul entraîne épidémies et mort. Beaucoup de villages ont été ravagés par les Nundus, et on n'a jamais réussi à en neutraliser un sans faire intervenir au moins une centaine de sorciers. Il est considéré par de nombreuses personnes comme l'animal le plus dangereux du monde. Je trouve que ça collait bien avec Drago !**


End file.
